Penuche I
Description Brown sugar fudge. Recipe is easily doubled and can be frozen. * Yield: 1 pound of fudge Ingredients * 1 cup white sugar, granulated * 1 cup light brown sugar, firm pack * ½ cup heavy (whipping) cream * 3 tbsp molasses (This is to taste. The original recipe called for 4 tsp of molasses.) * 2 oz unsweetened chocolate * 4 tbsp butter * 1½ tsp vanilla * ½ cup chopped nuts, optional Directions # Pre-warm the thermometer in hot water; use a 2-quart saucepan; butter the upper sides (inside) of the saucepan; measure all ingredients except the vanilla and optionals, and dump into the saucepan. # Grease and if necessary, line a 5 x 10-inch pan. # Fill glass with ice cubes and water and the sink with ½ inch of cold water. # Dissolve the sugar, stirring constantly with a wooden spoon, over low heat until the butter melts, the gritty sounds cease, and the spoon glides smoothly over the bottom of the pan. # Increase the heat to medium and bring to a boil. # Boil, after washing down any crystals that may have formed, with a pastry brush dipped in hot water from the thermometer bath, using as little water as possible. # Introduce the pre-warmed thermometer. # Reduce the heat while keeping the fudge at a boil. # Stir no more than necessary. # Test the fudge mixture in the ice-cold water when the mixture thickens and bubbles become noisy. # Ball, formed in ice water, should hold its shape until the heat from your had begins to flatten it and should be al dente -- slightly chewy -- between 230°F and 240°F. # Because of the molasses and brown sugar, it can ball at a lower temperature than some other fudges. # Shock by placing the saucepan in the cold water in the sink. # Seed by adding, without stirring, the vanilla. # Then allow to cool. # Stir when luke warm and "skin" forms on the top (110°F). # Return the thermometer to its hot water bath to soak clean. # Stir the fudge thoroughly but not vigorously by hand, with an electric mixer, or with a food processor. # Pause frequently to allow the fudge to react. # Watch for the fudge to thicken, lose its sheen, and become lighter in color or streaked with lighter shade, give off some heat, suddenly stiffen. # If mixing by had, the fudge will "snap" with each stroke; by mixer, mixer waves will become very distinct, by food processor, fudge will flow sluggishly back to the center when the processor is stopped. # Add the optionals (½ cup chopped nuts (walnuts, pecans, or hazelnuts (filberts)) before the fudge totally candies. # Pour, score, and store when cool in an airtight container in the refrigerator or at room temperature. Variations * Honey brown sugar fudge: in step 1, eliminate the unsweetened chocolate and replace the molasses with ¼ cup of honey. The honey causes the fudge to ball at a higher temperature. * Chocolate honey brown sugar fudge: in step 1, replace the heavy cream with light cream or evaporated milk and replace the molasses with ¼ cup of honey. * Orange brown sugar fudge: in step 1, eliminate molasses, chocolate but add 1 tbsp corn syrup. In step 14, add 1 tsp grated orange zest, plus if you can get it, 1 tsp of pure orange extract. * Peanut butter brown sugar fudge: in step 1, eliminate the molasses and chocolate, replace the heavy cream with ¼ cup of milk and ¼ cup of creamy peanut butter. To intensify the peanut butter flavor, add ⅓ of a cup of salted peanuts in step 6. * Praline brown sugar fudge: in step 1, eliminating the molasses is optional -- you'll get a more southern praline with it, a milder one without it--or compromise and use only 1 tsp. Eliminate the chocolate. In step 6, when the mixture begins to thicken, add 1½ cups of pecan halves slowly so as not to break the boil or cool the mixture too quickly. Category:Christmas Desserts Category:Fudge Recipes Category:Unsweetened chocolate Recipes Category:Light brown sugar Recipes Category:Evaporated milk Recipes Category:Orange extract Recipes Category:Brown sugar Recipes Category:Light cream Recipes Category:Heavy cream Recipes Category:Corn syrup Recipes Category:Chocolate Recipes Category:Hazelnut Recipes Category:Molasses Recipes Category:Maple syrup Recipes Category:Walnut Recipes